The Daughter
by PeppyXY
Summary: Meet Robin-Gray - Lucy's daughter. When something happens to Lucy that changes everything - how can her daughter live without learning magic or having a father? The amazing story of a girl who guides her more back to her family and finds a better one for herself. CURRENTLY WANTING OCs xx
1. Fire

**Hi! Peppy here! This is just a tester! I want to see if it should continue! i think there aren't enough children fics for other Lucy pairings ( NOT NALU). When you read the first line you can probably guess the pairing but still who cares? HOPE YOU ENJOY! Xx**

* * *

My name is Robin-Gray but everyone calls me Robin. I'm a girl and I'm currently nine years old - I'm going to tell you about my story. I think I'm nothing special but my mom keeps telling me that everyone is different therefore everyone is special in their own way. What kind of bull shit is she on about.. Oh wait I didn't mean that. Ignore what I just said... Mom would kill me if she heard me saying that stuff...

Right now she's in the kitchen mumbling to herself. I have always wondered what she is on about; maybe she could be talking to her friends - the weird and crazy ones who dressing up in mermaid costumes and scorpion ones too.

'But Loke! I'm sure she has it - she must have it!' She shouts. Loke? Isn't that the really flirty one who hangs out with mom all the time. Uncle Loke? I get up slowly and move over to my door, I pull it open slightly and see mom leaning against the kitchen island talking to someone I can't see.

'I'm sure she does Luce but you want to keep her away from that... Don't you?'

Mom sighs and shakes her head,' I guess but I doubt she'll feel free without it, I want her to have it just not go to that guild.' Now I can see Uncle Loke who had walked forward.

'Well, according to Gemini, the guild really can't remember you... They cared for a while but stopped looking... It's up to you Luce... What do you want for her?'

Are they talking about me? I keep watching as mom sighs again,' I want her to have nakama and be strong. Also to be a confident young woman with loads of friends but I just don't want her to go anywhere near that guild.' Loke nods and something strange happens. He blows her a kiss then disappears in a puff of smoke.

I shake my head- did uncle Loke just disappear? Into thin air? What? How? I move away and back into my room. I shut the book I was reading and look out the window. Time passes by and I am suddenly brought out of my daze when I hear pebbles hitting the glass in front of me.

I look and see Ruth throwing stones up at me and shouting,' Hey Robin! Are you coming out to play?' I open the window.

'Sure! I have something to tell you! Just let me ask my mom!' She smiles and waves. I close the window and run into the other room. My mom is sat reading a book in her red reading chair. She looks up at me coming out my room loudly.

'Is Ruth here?' She asks curiously as she removes her reading glasses.

'Yes! She's downstairs, can I go play?' She stays silent,' please mom!'

'Sure but be careful! And I want you back here by eight that is what time dinner is going to be ready. And if you're not back I'll leave it to go cold.' I smile and run up to kiss her on the cheek. Then I rush back into my room and grab a jacket to go with the blue skirt and white tank top I'm wearing. Then I run out again and through the front door. Mom and I live above the cafe where mom works so I have to go down the black metal stairs to the side. I see Ruth waiting for me and skip down the stairs.

Ruth has been my best friend since I was three when we first moved here. She has very dark brown hair that is tied up in pigtails and two pink eyes. I love them they are so crazy! I have bluish-black hair with natural blonde highlights that falls to my waist in curls. My eyes are deep ocean blue.

We run down the cobbled street towards the popular puppet-master Mewto who has a gypsy caravan in the main square. When we arrive we find it deserted.

'Where is everyone?' Asks Ruth,' I thought It was Mewto's big show today? Martin said everyone was going to be here!' We rush over to where Mewto's caravan usually is and we see a few guys going into the wooden door.

I glance over to Ruth and she nods. We walk over to the door. I could here shouting and the sound of things being thrown about.

'Hey Old Man! Hand Over your goods or we wreck this place into tiny little pieces.' Says someone.

'No... I'm not going to give you anything! You may have scared the half of this town away with your ransacking and stupid magic tricks but not me!' I recognise Mewto's elderly voice speaking.

'Fine!' Suddenly the door in front of us explodes and we are pushed backwards. Ruth is in front of me and gets the full blast - going unconscious.

'Ruth!' I shout before I hit the ground. I hit my head but I am ok. Standing up, I look back into the caravan and see two guys stood looking at me. One of them has their arm stretched out in the direction of the door - he must have caused the door to smash to pieces.

'Who are you, little girl?' One of them asks, he has bright red hair that flows downwards and a scar across his eye. The other one has dark black combed back hair and the same scar.

'What are you doing to Mewto?' I shout ignoring their questions.

'You know this old man?' Asks the one with black hair.

'Yes of course I do. I know everyone and they all know me! So I don't think you should be doing that to Mewto!'

The red one leans across and whispers something to his partner. The black one smiles then looks at me.

'What's your name girl?'

'My name? I'm...'

'No! Robin don't tell them!' Shouts Mewto, a sense of desperation in his eyes. Suddenly the red guy gags Mewto with a rag.

'Robin, huh? Robin what?' I look between the black haired one and Mewto.

'I'm Robin-Gray, Robin-Gray Heartfilia.'

'Thanks girlie! You're coming with us.' He moves forward quickly. It was too fast for me to respond and he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me over his shoulder.

I scream for him to let me go but he doesn't. I kick and squeal but nothing happens. The two wizards take me away, shouting as they go,' If you want Robin-Gray Heartfilia back! Then I suggest paying us a big ransom for her!' They cackle with laughter.

* * *

We seem to have been moving for hours until we come to a run down barn. The two men walk inside with me still slung over his shoulders. I had stopped squealing a few miles back. I'm chucked onto the ground into a pile of hay.

'Shut up and stay quiet, brat!' Spits someone. It was dark so I couldn't see who spoke. There is a shuffle and a candle is lit. I could see that the bandits were starting to light a fire. I hate fire, candles I don't mind but I am really afraid of fire.

'Hey, Bleck do you think they'll hand over the money?' Asks the red haired one.

'Yeah, of course they will, Flash, if is who she says she is.'

The one named Flash, starts to cook something on the fire. I look away- ever since I was little I had been drawn to the idea of hating fire. It made me feel angry.

'Hey, little girl! What's wrong with the fire?' I don't look as I can sense Bleck moving closer to me with a block of wood burning on one end,' don't you like it.'

I shake my head and back away slowly,' hey Bleck leave her alone!' Shouts Flash.

I feel him move away and throw the wood on the fire. I sigh and become very nervous. Why did I tell them who I was?

* * *

'Hey, Bleck, I'm going to get the money!' Says Flash the next day,' watch over her and don't going hurting her.' The man walks out the barn and away from us. Bleck then turns to me. His eyes glinting with terror and I feel scared.

'Hey girlie. What're you looking at?' I turn my head sharply and start admiring a piece of hay in the corner of the barn. I hear him move over to me and he slaps me across the face. Pain spreads on my cheek and I move my hand over it,' Don't go staring at people. It's rude, girlie!'

He spits in my face and moves back over to his position. I am really scared right now, I wish mom would come help, but she is only human and can't match wizards. I start crying - will anyone come and save me? Does anyone know where I am?

I cry myself to sleep for when I next wake up, Flash comes running into the barn. He is bruised and battered,' hey Flash! Where the money?' Asks Bleck.

'I didn't get it... The villagers... They hired guild mages... Not only that but Fairy Tail Guild Members!' Bleck gasps and hurriedly packs everything up. I am left forgotten for the time being.

'Did they follow you?'

'I don't know I ran away! Hurry!' Flash looked at me,'quick grab the girl!'

'No! Leave her! She's not worth it anymore!' They run out the barn leaving me alone with the fire. I start sobbing again.

'Mommy! Mommy, help! I'm scared Mommy!' I scream. Trying to release myself from the bonds around my legs and wrists,' Help! I'm scared!' I don't know what to do. The bandits had left a piece of wood near the fire and it starts to spread.

It gets closer to me and soon the whole barn is engulfed in flames. I couldn't help but feel terrified. The fire is clawing at my lungs and I'm helpless. Words don't form in my mouth and I'm so alone.

'Help... Somebody...'

Suddenly a loud voice rang from outside the barn,' Ice Make: Water Gun!'

* * *

**There we go! Hope you liked please Review to tell me feedback and also if I should continue! **

**PeppyXY **


	2. Steam

Steam clouds all around me as the water is sprayed onto the fire. There is a long hissing sound that fills my ears. I scream so whoever is dousing the flame knows I'm here.

'Help! Someone help me!' The fire still spreads around me and I shiver. The hatred of flames ripples through my veins and I feel like punching someone. I close my eyes tight as I listen to the hissing sound of water clashing with hot flames.

I mutter to myself that everything is going to be alright then I feel a cool presence move towards me. I shut my eyes tighter and pray that I'm imagining things.

Suddenly an icy cold hand touches my shoulder and I flinch; causing myself to move away from the mystery limb.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you outta these flames," I loosen the tight shut on my eyes but not fully," You're gonna have to open your eyes, princess," the voice is cool and soft; it sounds young about my age and open my eyes.

The first thing I see is that the area around me is flame free but there is still traces of fire a few metres away from me. Then I look up at the person who spoke. He is tall and about ten years old with white hair with blue streaks. He has one eye that was grey and the other is sea blue like water and glass. He smiles at me with a wide grin.

"See? That's better! I can see your eyes now!" He held out his hand to me," come on, lets get you outta here." A beam from the roof of the barn falls near to my left side and I quickly grab his hand. He then pulls me off of the floor; he is strong so the force he uses causes me to crash into his chest.

He apologises then starts to run out the burning building as the roof starts to cave in. When we make it outside, I look behind me at the flame ridden barn and sigh with relief.

He pulls me away from it and moves towards a green meadow area next to some trees. I look at him intently as he motions I sit down on a rock that is jutting out of the ground.

He smiles before starting to speak again," hello, my name is Julian. Can you tell me your name?"

I hesitate before I speak," I don't think I want to tell you my name, you could kidnap me like those other guys did."

He chuckles," I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a guild wizard - here to rescue you."

"My mom doesn't like wizards ..." I mutter.

"Really? Well, she should like me, I'm from Fairy Tail - everybody loves Fairy Tail wizards!"

"My mom hates Fairy Tail... I don't think I can trust you," I say.

"Why? Does she?" He asks; joining me on the rock.

I look away from him before I continue," I don't know, she once mentioned something about betrayal... But..."

Julian places his hand on my shoulder again this time I don't flinch," you shouldn't be scared of us wizards, you know. We are really helpful and caring." He holds out his other hand," do you trust me?"

It is a truly innocent question and as I look up into his ten year old face, I know that I can trust him so I nod slowly.

"Great!" He shouts as punches his fist into the air," can you tell me your name now?"

"Of course, my name is Robin-Gray, but everyone calls me Robin

"Nice to meet you, Robin!" He holds out his hand and I shake it. We sit in silence for awhile before I decide to ask him a question.

"What do guild wizards do?"

He chuckles child-like," guild wizards have a request board in their guild hall. Other people who want jobs doing put it on that request board. We then go and do that job and earn money or jewels for it."

"Why are you here?"

"A guy named Mewto from your town, put a request up on the Fairy Tail about two wizard thieves who has stolen from him and taken a little girl hostage."

"So you're here to save me?" He nods while grinning widely," are you alone?"

"No, the rest of my team went to catch the bandits, I was told I come and get you."

I shuffle nervously in my seat," who else I there then?"

"I belong to 'The Catchers' as we only go after bandits and thieves. There is four of us in the team, me, Mirajane who is really sweet and started this group to get the younger ones to go on missions then there is Lana who is a quiet scripture Mage - her mom is a solid script Mage and she adapted it to form Scripture Magic and lastly there is Wendy who is the sky dragon slayer."

"Cool!"

Suddenly I hear a voice coming from behind us," Julian? Julian? Did you get the girl?" It sounds sweet and caring, like a breath of fresh air. Julian turns to look but I don't move.

"Yes, Mira!" Julian turns to me," come on don't be afraid , it's only Mira, she's not in Demon Mira Mode yet!"

I turn my head to see a medium sized woman around thirty years old. She has flowing white hair and blue eyes. Her smile is warming and enrapturing.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. What's your name?"

I glance towards Julian who nods his head to say I can trust her," I'm Robin-Gray, but everyone calls me Robin."

"We'll I'm glad to have met you Robin. Now lets get you back home shall we?" She looks behind her," Lana! Wendy! Come on we're leaving!"

Suddenly to girls came out from the forest. One was around twenty three and the other around nine. They both had blue hair but the older one wore delicate wings on her shoulders and ankles. The younger one was wearing glasses and hugging a book to her chest.

"How'd it go guys?" Julian asks.

The younger one answers," Great! We beat those suckers!"

Julian moves over to her, and holds up his hand. The girl smiles and hits it with hers. They both start to laugh.

"Now now you two come on we need be going..."

Mira is interrupted by a strong voice calling from the trees. The wizards all change their stance to an attack position.

"...bin! Robin-Gray! Robin! Where are you?" After a while I recognise the voice and run into the trees. I hear the voices of the Fairy Tail wizards call after me but I ignore them and run towards the familiar male voice.

"Uncle Loke!" I call as I spot him looking intently into the trees. When he hears me he runs to me and scoops me up in his arms.

"Oh, Robin, I've found you. Your mom's been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry uncle Loke I bet I missed dinner didn't I?" He smiles at my attempt at a joke.

"How did you escape? Mewto told us what had happened."

"These Fairy Tail wizards came and saved..." I was interrupted by the sweet voice from earlier.

"Loke?"

* * *

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you! **

**I'm giving you a chance to chose what the children of the wizards look like and who their parents are. Just send it to me as a review or a message. And if I like it I'll use and give you mention. Also you can add your lights for a plot line. **

**Thanks **

**PeppyXY**


	3. Spear and Door

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Still waiting for any OC's - please send me them before the next chapter xx.**

**REMEMBER you decide what they look like, what their personality is, who their parents are etc xx can't wait for your ideas xx **

**Also I have given up in speaking in present tense I am changing to past. Also I want to say thanks to feathers15 for a lot of ideas and also a thanks to animelover44163.**

**And now to the story!**

* * *

I looked up at uncle Loke. I could see a hint of joy in his eyes as he looked at the wizards but also I felt his body go stiff at the the sight of them.

"Mira..." He said then he turned towards the dragon slayer,"Wendy,"he muttered. I could the get and pain in his face. He wanted to move forward at talk to them but he glanced down at me then shook his head.

"Uncle Loke?" I asked cautiously as he placed me on the ground. When he didn't acknowledge me, I turned towards Mira and the other wizards. Wendy and Mirajane were looking at me in confusion.

Loke patted me on the head," come on Robin let's go..." We moved away from them but Mira's sweet voice stopped us," Is she Lucy's?" Was all she asked but Loke grabbed my hand and ran away.

I looked over my shoulder at Julian who had been looking at me with sadness. I mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to him as he disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

When I came home, Mom was hysterical. She looked so happy to see me again. But when she asked how I escaped, Uncle Loke touched her forearm with his palm.

They seemed to have a telepathic conversation between each other before they moved into her bedroom to talk.

I sat for a while, before I made my way over to mom's bookcase. She didn't let me read much stuff from her bookcase but I decided to have a search while she wasn't here.

I came upon a book about typical types of magic and some basic techniques of them. The one that I felt I had a connection to was a double page spread about Ice Make magic. I recognised the words Ice Make... Oh it was from when Julian used his magic to create the water gun.

As I read, I felt a strange sensation bubble through my veins. It was cold and icy but it felt right.

Suddenly I knew what to do. My palms were placed together and I moved them out in front of me. Then I turned them flat and opened them like a crocodiles mouth.

"Urrr... Um... Ice Make: Spear!" I called in the best voice I could manage. Soon after a long cylinder started to grow from my hands; making a pointed end on the top.

I smiled and laughed. Then I moved the spear around in my hands; feeling its weight and its height.

I swung it around for a bit then I noticed something emitting from where my hands touched the weapon. It was a bright light from within the spear and it spread along the whole length.

I didn't know what was happening and before I realised it, a beam of golden glitter light came from the tip. It was aimed towards the reading lamp next to mom's red chair. I closed my eyes as the beam hit the lamp and it smashed into tiny pieces.

I dropped the spear on the floor and it melted away. I screamed a short squeal as Mom and Loke rushed into the room.

"Robin? What happened? Are you ok?" Mommy rushes up to me and hugs me close. I tell her that the lamp suddenly broke. I couldn't tell her what I did! Did mom not like magic?

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia (Julian told me this later) 'The Catchers' had returned to the guild with the reward but they all were a mix of confusion with shock.

"Hey, guys! How'd it go?" Called a happy voice from somewhere in the hall.

"We beat the bandits..." Said the blue haired Lana.

"And I saved the hostage..." Added Julian.

"But..." Started Wendy.

"Did something happen, Mira?" Asked a stern Master from the higher balcony in the guild.

"Master, may I speak with you alone?" queried Mirajane as she looked up at her master. She held a serious look in her eyes which meant she was determined. Many people in the guild fell silent at her out of character action. Mirajane was hardly serious after a mission with her team.

Markova nodded his head and moved his hand to gesture she join him in the office. Mira pulled away from her team who still lingered in the doorway.

When she entered the office she sat down in a chair opposite the desk with her back straight and her hands placed gently in her lap.

"What happened, my child?"

"We saw Loke..." She said quietly; the master almost didn't hear her. But he did and soon was thinking hard.

"What else?" He asked.

"The girl who was hostage - he was looking for her. Searching for her like his life depended on it but I always thought he only cared for Lucy that way." Suddenly a look of realisation spread across her face," wait a minute.. The girl, she called him Uncle Loke. And he's a spirit which means he doesn't have any siblings."

" I see what you're getting at Mira. Anything you can tell me about the child?"

"Yes, she was the prettiest nine year old ever, even more pretty than some of the nine year olds in the guild. She had long flowing blue-black hair with pure blonde highlights that looked natural, she was medium height with..."

"Wait, what about the hair?"

"She had natural blonde highlights... That's it! The only reason Loke care for the girl was because he has to be Lucy's!" The retired bar maid smiled with a wide grin," Lucy is alive!"

Little did they know that a certain blue/black haired mage was stood outside of the door, listening to every word spoken.

* * *

**There we go folks! Happy New Chapter! **

**Please Review for me I'd love it! Remember to GIVE ME SOME OC'S!**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

**PEPPYXY **


	4. Golden Paranoia

The next day, I asked mom if I could go and see Ruth. She hesitated at first but let me go after thinking about it. I told her that we would be going to the fields outside of town so she knew where to find us. Then when she went into the bathroom I slotted the book I was reading yesterday into my bag.

After that I walked down the stairs and headed towards Ruth's cottage in the outskirts of town. She lived with her mother who was a waitress in the same cafe as my mom. It was how Ruth and I met each other.

The cottage was only one floor and surrounded by a lovely garden. I walked along the stone path towards the front door then knocked three times. Ruth's mother, Judy, answered it.

"Oh, hello Robin! Are you ok?"

"I was a little shaken, how is Ruth?"

"She recovered it was only a minor bump to the head."

"That's great! Can she come out to play?"

"Of course, let me just fetch her,"

I waited a minute as Judy went to get Ruth from her room. I heard the loud footsteps of someone running down the corridor and suddenly I was given a huge hug.

"Robin! You're safe!" She released me from the hug," I was so worried!"

I smiled," come on, Ruth! I have something to show you!" I grabbed her hand and pulled towards the fields. When we arrived we were out of breathe so we both sat down on the grass.

"What did you want to show me, R-G?" She asked as we looked up at the sky. I reached into my bag an handed her the book. Then I explained to her what had happened yesterday about the magic.

"Can you show me? It sounds so cool."

"Okay, watch out its not exactly safe." I stood up and faced away from Ruth. Then I made the same gesture with my hands as before.

"Ok here we go! Ice Make: Sword!" I called and the said weapon grew from my hands. Ruth's mouth was hanging open and I giggled. I started to swing it around in my hands.

"Wow!" Ruth cried. But suddenly when I slashed it downwards a line of golden glitter came from the weapon again. It moved across the fields until it hit a lone tree and smashed it to pieces.

I squealed again and dropped the sword and it disappeared," see, what I mean Ruth? I don't know what it is!"

"It's really pretty, I don't think it is a bad thing, try to control it R-G,"

I nodded and took my stance again," Ice Make: Sword!" I chanted again and it grew from my hands once more.

I swung it downwards again and felt the warm sensation of light come from my hands. I tried to surpress it and it started to work but suddenly when I slashed again it released itself. I sighed.

"Try again, Robin," said Ruth as she looked in the book for something to help me," hm... Try saying something, like an attack!"

I nodded as a took my position again," Ice Make: Sword," this time when I swung down I shouted," Golden Slash, and aimed it towards a rock jutting out from the ground. I seemed to have increased the power of the attack as it was faster.

The rock was destroyed in seconds," wow..." Muttered Ruth," that's so cool!"

"Yeah but... How do I do it?"

"I dunno," admitted Ruth as she stood. A piece of paper fell down from within the pages. I leant down to pick it up.

When I saw what was on it I gasped. The paper was actually a faded photograph of a massive bunch of people. On the back it said x784 Fairy Tail welcomes the newest member! In the centre of the photo was my mom with a lot of wizards surrounding her. She looked happy.

"Robin? Is your mommy a wizard?"

* * *

Then at the Fairy Tail Guild...

Gray Fullbuster was lounging at the back of the hall with a glass of shaved ice. He hadn't spoken since yesterday and even put off fighting with the salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Uncle Gray?" Came a tiny voice from beside him. Gray looked and saw Julian, the child of Lyon and Juvia. He was looking up at his uncle with concern.

"Hi Julian. What are you doing here?"

"Mama and Pops are worried, you haven't fought with Natsu since yesterday. What's wrong?"

The ice mage chuckled at his nephew," I'm confused Julian - nothing to worry about,"

"About what?"

Gray hesitated before speaking," Julian, what did that girl look like that you rescued yesterday?"

"Robin? She was really pretty! She was kind of tall with long blue black hair like yours and natural blonde highlights."

Gray thanked his nephew as the boy walked away to go join his friends. Over these nine years, many people in the guild created couples and had children. Even Natsu had a wife and a little boy of three years old. (Request from feathers15 - we both don't like Nali so I made an OC perfect for Natsu)

Natsu had been on a mission when he met a fire wizard named Ena who was seriously ill. He took care of her and eventually fell for her. They had a son a year after being married and named him Aiden which means Fire.

Gray was still alone, he hadn't dated nor taken any interest in other women. He was often the fun uncle to all the kids in the guild.

But now he had learned that Lucy was still alive and had a daughter. Lucy had been his secret 'partner' many years ago, before she was taken away.

They thought of it as having a bit of fun, no feelings or romance in it. But soon came the event that changed everything.

A dark guild came and kidnapped her and she was taken away. Fairy Tail tried everything to get her back but lost her completely.

But now Gray has learned she is alive and with a daughter. Could she be his daughter?

"Hey Icicle Queen!" called Natsu from the other side of the room," Gray!"

"What?!" Shouted Gray. He stood sharply and glared at the dragon slayer. The whole guild fell silent, even the children,"Natsu can you not get it in your thick stupid pea-sized brain, that I'm not in the mood!" Gray formed an sharp icicle in his hand and threw it into the wall. Then he stalked out. The guild didn't know what to do, it was normal for Gray to shout at Natsu but he has never done it seriously.

As Gray walked away from his guild, he cursed himself. Lucy had been alive the whole time. Probably with his daughter.

Gray stopped suddenly and realised how he was acting. Many townsfolk passed him and whispered things. He started to run and somehow ended up at Lucy's old apartment. Fairy Tail had built a sort of monument for Lucy there and some still visited it. Gray sat down outside and placed his head in his hands.

"I am so desperate for a family that I hang onto Lucy? I am paranoid?"

* * *

Ruth went home after that to give me some thinking time. I didn't know mom was a wizard much less that she was a part of Fairy Tail. So I was quiet shocked.

I walked home slowly, after deciding that I should confront mom. I wanted to ask her about my magic and who my father was. Or ask her why she left Fairy Tail if she was so happy.

When I reached the cafe I saw her inside serving some customers. She saw me and waved brightly. I motioned that I would be upstairs and she nodded.

Once I was upstairs I walked over to the couch and placed the book and photo on the cushions beside me. I looked at the clock and realised mom's shift didn't finish for another hour. So I decided to look around.

I walked over to the bookcase to search for any sign of magic books but got nothing then I walked into mom's room; opening her closet and looking for anything weird. I spotted a small box at the bottom.

When I pulled it out I brought it into the other room and set it down with the other stuff I had.

Then I opened it. Inside there was a stack of 'Sorcerer Magazine's' each with a spread about Fairy Tail. Also there was a picture of mom next to two guys. The guys were fighting and mom was stood laughing at them. Also in there was a collection of silver and gold keys that seemed to have been freshly polished.

I grabbed a magazine which said on the cover that it had an interview about Fairy Tail's strongest team, Team Natsu. The first double spread was about Titania. A mage named Erza who used re-quip magic. I turned to the next double spread which was about a twelve year old, I recognised her and realised it was Wendy who I had met in 'The Catchers'. It said she was the sky dragon slayer. The next double spread was about Natsu Dragneel. He looked funny and I felt like I had to punch him. He used Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Then the next page was shared by two cats with wings. One was blue and named Happy, the second was named Carla who was white. The next double spread was about a guy named Gray Fullbuster. He used Ice Make magic. Just like I can! It also said he had a stripping habit - I giggled at this.

Then I turned to the next and last person of this team. It was mom. She was nine years younger but I could still tell it was her. It said she used Celestial spirits. I looked at the keys in the box before continuing to read. The magazine said she was the brains of the team but had a hidden talent to never give up on her nakama. Wow, mom must have been pretty popular. Maybe I'll never find my dad. I looked at her list of spirits. It said she was the owner of all the zodiac keys after getting them off of another celestial wizard named Yukino. Also it she had the leader of the zodiac named Leo who used to be a member of Fairy Tail named Loke.

Uncle Loke? Then as I read I noticed that all of mom's keys were either my aunts or uncles or her friends. The water bearer was Aunt Aquarius and the scorpion was her husband Uncle Scorpio.

How much had been hidden from me?

There was a knock at the door and I quickly placed everything back in the box and moved over to it.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"It's Uncle Loke!" I unlocked it and pulled it open. Uncle Loke was stood wearing the same suit he always wore. I gestured he come in and ran back over to the couch. He stood leaning the wall opposite me; watching my every move.

"Uncle Loke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Robin!"

"How long have you been a spirit?"

His jaw dropped and his eyes opened as he looked at me with shock," How did you know about that?"

* * *

**There we go! If no one is sending me OCs then I give up! Please review!**

**PeppyXY**


	5. Shadow and Trip

They told me everything. Every detail of mom's life. I couldn't believe my mom had been part of Fairy Tail, and that she was a wizard.

I wanted to ask her about my dad but I knew that it must have been a touchy subject for her. I decided to ask her later.

Mom had told me when she can back from her shift and found me interrogating Uncle Loke.

After that I mentioned about my magic and how I could do Ice Make. She said it didn't surprise her that I could. She asked me if I could show her but I told her I had to have lots of space because it wasn't exactly safe.

We agreed that I could show then the next day.

That night I woke up, panting and covered in sweat. I had remembered the flames from the barn and this time no one had come to rescue me.

I had then seen mom crying all alone at home. With no family, or friends.

I knew I had to do something for her. She told me that after being kidnapped she lost her sense of reliability on nakama. I was going to change that.

I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed a rucksack from under it. I stuffed a change of clothes inside along with the magic book and one of Mom's magazines. I walked over to my piggy bank and placed all of my pocket money jewels in there.

Then I grabbed my writing equipment and wrote mom a note:

Dear Mom,

Do not come looking for me. I beg you. I will be safe but I am doing some soul searching. I'm sorry but this is needed.

Love you with all my heart,

Robin-Gray Heartfilia,

Your daughter.

I signed it with a kiss then left it out on the kitchen top.

(When she read it, mom did as I had asked and let me be but she did tear up a little)

I then tiptoed out the apartment before running into the streets. I scampered down them before I reached the edge of town.

"This is it!" I whispered as I set off along the path.

It was around twelve that I decided to have a rest. I had been walking for seven hours, determined to get away before anyone I knew spotted me.

I was currently in a forest near a group of mountains named Dricktery Peaks. Having decided to sit on a fallen tree, I reached into my bag and pulled out the magic book.

"I'll practise my magic for now."

I opened the book to the right page and placed it beside me. I skimmed over the page before taking my stance again. He book had said that to create more than one object with Ice Make you had to perfect creating one object without the hand movements.

I faced a tree and called upon my magic. It welled up inside me and I could feel it bursting at my fingers.

I closed my eyes and forced the magic further. It grew in my fingers and it felt like I was being tickled with a feather on the tips of them.

When I couldn't hold it any longer I opened my eyes and shouted my weapon," Ice Make: Bow and Arrow," the equipment appeared floating in the air in front of me. I reached out to grab it and the cool ice shocked me.

I practised aiming the weapon and also allowing me to control the golden glitter which continued to grow.

I repeated this a few times so I could perfect the technique. The tree I had used as a target now lay scattered in a million pieces.

Once I had finished I decided to continue walking. I knew I had a long journey ahead of me. As I walked, I thought about my firs encounter with Fairy Tail and how surprised they were to have seen uncle Loke.

Then I thought about who my dad could be. I hadn't asked mom many details about him so I didn't know much. All I knew was that she had loved him and he didn't realise it and also that he was a nice in a strange way.

In the late afternoon, I came upon a small stone cottage surrounded by a wall. It had a black metal gate with a path leading up to the front door. The person who lived there obviously didn't want to be disturbed but I was hungry and tired so I slowly opened the gate. It creaked loudly and the forest seemed to have gone quiet.

"Hello? Can you help me?" I called, alerting the owner to my presence. I slowly scampered up to the door a knocked three times. Suddenly a loud roar came from inside and I squealed. I ran away as the front door was smashed by a large shadow creature.

"YOU DARE TO DISTURB MY HOME?" It shouted with a gruff voice. I didn't look behind me and hurried in the opposite direction.

A plan was forming in my head, as I ran I called upon my magic, ready to attack. We ended up standing in a field when I felt like I had enough power so I turned and summoned my bow and arrow; firing straight at the beast without my golden glitter attached. It swatted it away.

"Ha! You think that will stop me?" It screamed and I began to run again. My weapon still in my hand. I felt my gold power tingle in my hands as it stared to infect my weapon.

I decided I had not other chance," The Sun God's Arrow!" I shouted as I aimed my arrow straight for its stomach. The impact caused a large firework to erupt from the beast's body. It exploded everywhere and some landed on me and I was covered in slime.

There was a massive cheer from behind me as many people came from behind trees and rocks. A small elderly man approached me; he was holding a short staff and had a long grey beard.

"Thank you, child." He said; his voice shaking and his body creaking," You have saved us from the reign of that shadow beast which has plagued our poor village for a year now."

"Why didn't you hire a guild?" I asked.

"Our village is poor and does not have the money to pay for these guild wizards. Still we are humbly grateful to you." The rest of the people all bowed low before standing again," my dear, as a reward what can we offer to you?"

Then a woman spoke up," I can give you my prize necklace!"

Another voice spoke, it was young about three years old," you can have my teddy bear, lovely lady,"

"It's alright thank you, all I require is food for my journey and a place to sleep the night.

The old man spoke again," of course our new guardian angel," he smiled at me, and I suddenly felt happy inside.

I knew that I had made a whole village joyous again and my conscious was uplifted.

* * *

Julian Vastia, the eldest son of Lyon and Juvia, was quite the powerful boy for his age. He was strong, carefree and also a great help. But Julian often didn't do as his parents told him which came with a lot of consequences.

"Hey, Gray? Have you seen Julian around?" Asked Juvia as she searched for her son in the guild hall. Gray was sitting and drinking minding his own business when she had come up to him.

"Nope, haven't seen him." He said as he shook his head and gulped down a large swig of beer. Cana would be proud of him if she wasn't currently out on a mission.

Juvia nodded then scurried away still searching for Julian. Suddenly Gray heard a bunch of giggling coming from behind his seat. He turned and saw his nephew with his two best friends, Elwyn Strauss and his twin Alf Strauss, the twin sons of Elfman and Evergreen.

"Hey Gray! Don't tell mom I'm here! She wants me to clean my room!" Julian said. Gray shook his head and went back to his drink.

"Gray?" Said the twins and Gray looked behind him again.

Alf spoke first," why don't you talk to anyone like you used to,"

Elwyn carried on," we miss fun Uncle Gray!"

"Shush! Mom's coming back,"

Gray returned to his drink," Juvia!" He called and she scurried over to him," I think I saw Julian leave with the Strauss twins."

She thanked him and headed out the door. The three boys jumped up each with smiles on their faces," thanks uncle Gray! Now mom's gone, we can go ask Mira if we can go on a mission!"

They started to move over to Mira but Gray's husky voice stopped them," I'll take you guys out if you want."

"Please Gray!" The twins shouted.

"Yeah let me go find a job then,"

"Ok, can some other guys come too?"

"Sure!" As Gray went to find a suitable job for him and the others. Alf went to find his cousin, Lili, daughter of Lisanna and Bickslow. Elwyn went go find Jessie and Edward, the children of Erza and Jellal. Julian went to find Lana.

When Gray came back he was met with the smiling faces of seven children. He sighed and asked them why so many.

"It's like a field trip!" Said Lana.

"We also want help cheer up uncle Gray!" Said Elwyn.

"He's been gloomy ever since auntie Mira came home from her last mission!" Said Alf.

"Uncle Gray needs cheering up!" Shouted all of them.

Gray smiled though he couldn't help but think about what his child would be like with them," thanks guys,"

"Gray, what job are we doing?" Asked Lili.

"Well, since there are loads of us I thought we could do a scavenger mission. We are going to meet the client then search for something called a Wicket Globe Flower."

"I like this mission!" Called Jessie in a strong and commanding voice," I approve that we should go ahead with this job! All troops full speed ahead," Julian and the Strauss twins giggled at her gesture but she glared at them with devil eyes," do we have a problem here?"

They stopped and got on the floor bowing towards her," N...n... No... Queen Jessie!" They shouted too afraid to speak in front of Jessie.

"Like mother, like daughter... Come on guys, go ask your parents then pack your stuff we meet in the morning and then travel to Dicktery Peaks!"

* * *

**Yo! You have met some of the next generation of Fairy Tail! Woo! **

**Please please please review!**

**PeppyXY**


	6. Flowers and Magic

**Sorry, this is late guys. I wanted it perfect so I asked my friend Angie to proof read for me - she didn't get it done until a few minutes ago. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Just the OCs and the children!**

* * *

When the next morning came, Gray had been scornfully told by each of the children's parents to be careful and watch each of them.

He was now walking with the seven young mages towards the train station. They were to take a train to Gondola, meet with the client, then take a carriage to Dicktery Peaks.

When they reached the platform, Gray counted heads, bought the tickets then counted heads again. He looked at each individual child carefully.

Lili and Lana were talking about a new book just released by their favourite author, Lucille Heart.

Edward was talking to his sister, telling she should become gentler as she scared most of the people in the guild.

Meanwhile the Strauss twins were playing a game of tag with Julian. Alf was cheating using his faerie wings making him to fast to tag.

When the train finally arrived at the station, Gray called to the younger ones," Come on, guys on the train!" They gathered their stuff and happily chatted with each other as they clambered onto the train.

When they were settled in their seats, Gray started to explain what they would be doing on their mission," OK, we are going to split into two groups for the search. I'll go with Edward, Jessie and Lili while Alf, Elwyn, Julian and Lana will go as the other team got it?"

"Yes, Gray!"

I had decided to stay in the little village near Dicktery Peaks. The village head was kind enough to let me stay with his daughter. Maria was in her late thirties and she had short brown hair up in a bandana. She told me stories and let me help her with her work. Maria was a healer and often ran out of ingredients

she needed for her potions and remedies. So she sent me to go collect them.

"R-G! I've ran out of Phumsies and Dredgeries! Could you go get them for me?" She shouted from her office.

"Of course Maria!"

"Thanks, they're near the top of the western peak. You'll find them around the Wicket Globes!"

"Ok," I hopped down from the stool I was sat on and grabbed the over-shoulder cloth bag that I used to carry the ingredients in.

"Be careful dear!" Came Maria's warning. I assured her I'd be fine and then skipped out the door and onto the street. I happily moved towards the western exit of town; Dolly, a small simple five year old waved at me when she saw me coming down the street towards her. I smiled as I passed and then walked into the forest.

The journey would take about thirty minutes, then I would spend an hour looking for what I needed, then the thirty minute trip back. It had been two weeks since I left home and I was worried about my mom. Mom had been kidnapped and her family had failed to save her. At that time she was pregnant with me and no one knew about it. I was born while she was held captive. For three years, she was used by a lot of people for various reasons until her spirits burst from the spirit world and saved us.

She really had a great amount of friends back then. I smiled to myself as I reached the higher parts of the western peak.

It was quiet near the top and very tranquil. The grass was at its greenest and the sun shined at its best. I believed that Dicktery Peaks held something special.

I walked over to a clump of flowers. There were many peculiar types in these mountains; some very rare in other parts of Fiore. I saw the same flower dotted around; it was a sphere on top of a long stalk. It had a stitching pattern wrapped around it. This was the Wicket Globe Flower. The rarest flower in Fiore. I picked one and placed it in my bag then set to looking for the Phumsies. These were tiny flowers that grew under the shade and care of other flowers. The best grew under rare flowers making them rare themselves. They were red and had a spicy smell to them.

I crawled on my hands and knees and searched underneath the stretch of flowers at my feet. I spotted three in the area I was in. Each time I plucked it from the ground I put it in my bag. Then I moved to another area of flowers and looked under them. Nothing. Then I tried again; each time coming up with nothing. I decided to head further up to the top.

When I found a huge group of flowers, I checked underneath their canopy. There were seven in the shade of this bunch and I thought that would be enough for Maria.

I headed upwards towards some caverns in a rugged cliff face at the top. The Dredgeries that Maria wanted me to get bloomed on the threshold of caves and the bottom of rock faces.

I climbed higher until I saw a large jagged cliff face with four large cavern openings in it. Dredgeries were large blue flowers with a yellow centre. They were quite popular but only grew on mountains. I spotted a clump of ten by the entrance to the largest cave so I scampered up to them and pulled them from the ground; slotting them into my bag.

I was preparing to walk back down the mountain when I heard a growl. It was low and like a snarl or someone eyeing their prey. I looked behind me and peered into the cave. Not again I thought in my head as a large purple fur covered paw with long claws crept out into the sunlight. It was followed my a large ape like body with sparkling purple hair and brown chest.

I took no more time admiring it and hurried down the mountain," why can't those creatures leave me alone!" I needed to find a flatter and safer area away from the flowers to attack him. Once the hillside started to straighten out, I called forth my power," Ice Make: Sword and Shield!" The weapons appeared in front of me and I grabbed them; spinning around to face my pursuer. I got a good look at it, he was a large purple ape with scales on its face.

It came to a stop and faced me; bearing it's teeth and releasing an amount of slather and foam. I cringed at its appearance before moving to attack formation.

I moved forward and slashed at the creature with my frozen sword. It blocked my attack with his arm and used his other arm to swipe at me. I pulled up my shield and protected myself from his movement.

I was pushed back against the floor with the impact. I breathed out heavily and stood up.

"And here I thought, Naraks were powerful." I shouted at it and he roared before charging at me.

I dodged his attack and he slammed into a tree. Again he roared with anger and turned to face me. I looked down at my hands where my golden light was forming.

While I was distracted, the Narak swiped at me with its bulky arm and sent me flying into a tree. The impact hurt and I rubbed my head to ease the pain.

"You're going to regret that!" I called, rushing forward," Slash of the Golden Claw!" I brought my sword down to the ground and a long golden line appeared and with a powerful force rammed into the Narak slashing it in two. My weapons melted with a cold puff of air and I spat at the body.

"Stupid creature," I said to myself as I sorted my self out and calmed down. I checked to see if my flowers had been damaged but they seemed okay enough.

I was about to carry on back to town when someone grabbed my wrist," Robin-Gray?"

I moved my head to look at the familiar voice that spoke," Julian?"

"What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time. I released a small giggle from my mouth but stopped when I realised he must have seen the whole exchange between me and the Narak.

"I'm... Nothing... I'm doing absolutely nothing..." I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily," what about you?" A nervous giggle escaped my lips and Julian looked at me questioningly.

He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut short by another voice," hey Julian! What smells like Narak blood...? Oh!"

A boy around my age came out hovering from the canopy of trees. The boy was muscled and had short white hair. Coming from his back were faerie wings and he had a deep scar across his right cheek. The boy's eyes widened when he saw me.

I barely had time to speak when another boy came out from trees. He looked similar to the one before but he didn't have any wings and his scar was across his left cheek," Hey Alf, what's wrong? Oh!" They both stared at me then down at the Narak remains.

"Hi," was all I could manage with a nervous smile on my face; all my courage from facing the Narak had disappeared into thin air.

"Robin? Why are you here? Didn't that guy take you home?" Julian asked ignoring our company.

"Uncle Loke? Sure he did... I just left again,"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get to Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed then covered my mouth after realising what I had just said aloud.

"Fairy Tail?" Asked the boy named Alf who stopped hovering and stood next to the other boy; his wings disappeared with a poof," Why?"

"Because of my mom, she used to go there!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo of my mom with her friends. Julian looked at it carefully," this is her; she's the one in the middle." I pointed to her younger self.

Suddenly the other boy who had a resemblance to Alf moved forward," Cool! I know who she is!" We all turned to him," Auntie Mira used to talk about her all the time! Natsu used to be in a team with her!"

"Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah! What was her name?" The boy said again.

"Lucy Heartfilia," stated a new voice. I looked up and saw the blue hair of Lana," she was my mom's best friend. They often read the same books together." I didn't realise how much everyone admired her.

"Yeah, that's my mom!" I said as I stuffed the photograph back my pocket," well, I better go now!" I stated then turned away.

After I walked a few steps I stopped and felt a tremor coming from up the mountain. The Narak had a mate. "Ice Make: Bow and arrow," I murmured under my breath to not shock the approaching Narak. The weapons formed in my hands slowly with an icy hiss behind them.

"Robin, what...?" I swivelled and held up my bow.

"Get down!" I shouted and they all obeyed swiftly," The Sun God's Arrow!" There was a calm whoosh of air as a loud high pitched roar was abruptly interrupted.

"Narak mates are deadly if they lose their partners." I said to them," if you're going to be in the mountains for long don't forget about the Naraks."

"Thanks Robin!" Called Lana once she realised what had happened.

"Was that Ice Make? That looked so cool!" Exclaimed Alf as he look back at the two dead bodies.

"You can do magic?" Asked Julian.

"Yes, I don't know how but I can," I felt the rush of gold in my fingers again even though my weapon had gone so I flexed them.

"But Ice Make is not even your mom's magic. I thought she was a celestial wizard!" Said Lana," how come you know how to do it like a pro?"

"She is but somehow Ice Make called to me and I could just do it!"

"Cool! I'm Elwyn, this is my younger brother Alf,"

"Hi!" Alf floated down and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys! So are you all in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah our parents were each there and so we joined as soon as we got our powers." said Lana.

"Well, except for Julian," said Elwyn, I looked back at Julian who nodded his head slowly.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"What Elwyn is saying is that my dad isn't from Fairy Tail so I didn't join there until he did which was much later than these guys."

"That must have been tough for you," I said as I sympathetically rubbed his arm.

"Well, I have a mixed magic so it's cool."

"What's a mixed magic?"

"It's where you have a mix of both your parents magics but it doesn't always work, in some instances." Explained Lana.

"Oh... So Julian has?"

"I have Ice Make and Water. So I can in corporate water into my ice. I call it, Frozen Water,"

I turned towards the twins," what about you two?"

"Nah, I have my dad's speciality: Take Over but my type is Elf."

"And I have magic based upon Faerie Magic. No mix."

"Lana?"

"No, not me. I adapted mine from my mom's but when dad tried to teach me his... It refused to do as I say..."

"Oh, sorry I asked,"

"It's ok, I like my magic. It allows me to read really fast. Do you read?"

"Yeah all the time!"

Suddenly I felt like we were being watched so I formed my sword and held it out in front of me. There was a rustling sound and a figure advanced out the bushes. I dismissed my weapon and looked at her. She had flowing blue hair and wore armour. Someone followed behind her; he looked similar to her but he had red hair and a tattoo across his face.

"So here you guys are, huh? Did you forget, THAT WE'RE ON A MISSION!"

The girl turned into a rage mode with black stuff coming out of her. Her eyes were full of anger. Alf and Elwyn suddenly shouted," AAAAHH! Angry Jessie! Hide!" They scurried behind me and were joined by Julian and Lana.

Jessie looked me up and down," Who are you?" I studied her and felt like I had seen her before, then it hit me.

"You're Erza Scarlet's daughter aren't you?"

"I think I asked you first."

"My name is Robin-Gray Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" I held my hand out but she looked away.

"I do not trust you yet! Fight me!"

"Fight you?"

"Why yes! You do have magic don't you?"

"Well yes I do but..."

I saw the guy with scarlet hair which was obviously her brother whisper something into her ear with a pleading look on his face. She waved her and disregarded whatever he said.

"I need to know if I can trust you so I will find out in a battle."

I felt someone pull on my shirt, it was Julian," watch out she uses the same magic as Erza and knows all her techniques. No one our age has beaten her." He whimpered slightly afterwards.

"Ok," we moved further into the plain and Jessie stared down at the two dead Naraks.

"Your doing?"

"Sure is," I said with a smile on my face; I was beginning to like this girl. She reminded me of Aquarius, who was cool for an auntie.

"Not bad," she smiled back at me and I saw a flash in her eyes of excitement," I will start," there was a flash and the sound of sharpening metal as Jessie change into a large and pretty silver armour," now you choose your weapon,"

"Ice Make: Sword and Shield!" I called and a hissing sound confirmed my weapon had appeared.

We were about to charge when a loud voice interrupted us," Julian! Jessie! I told you not to fight!" I turned my head towards the bushes as the person who came through them. He was tall with blue-black hair like mine. He was really handsome and familar to me. He was also carrying another child on his back who had white hair. When he looked at me, his eyes widened and he let out one word," Lucy,"

* * *

**There You go! Please review!**


	7. Gray

**So here it is guys! The next chapter! After all the awesome reviews I got- I felt a massive burst of inspiration! So I really hope you like it!**

**P.S I had to beg Angie to proof read for me - so she hopes it was worth it! **

* * *

"Lucy,"

The man stared at me for a while before the girl he was carrying started to tap him on the shoulder," Uncle Gray, what's wrong?"

Gray pulled his eyes away from me," nothing's wrong Lili, I just don't know why Jessie wants to start attacking everyone in sight!"

Jessie changed back into her original armour and then looked at Gray," I was only trying to see if I could trust her."

He placed Lili on the ground," by fighting her? What's wrong with actually talking to her first? Erza was right that I should keep an eye on you!"

Jessie grunted and looked away sharply while crossing her arms. I could tell she didn't like to be told what to do.

Her brother took a step towards the adult of the group," I'm sorry, Gray. I tried to tell her to stop but... Um..." Gray leant down so he was in line with the boy.

"It's alright, Edward. I know you would have." His eyes flickered towards me before he turned towards the others and spoke," Aren't you all supposed to looking for the flower? I thought you guys wanted to do this job and not hassle the locals."

They all hung their heads slowly. I wanted to point out I wasn't a local to be honest but I kept my mouth shut. Gray had a stern look on his face when suddenly a smile crept onto his lips," I'm only joking guys, like I would tell you off! And you believed me!" He started laughing and Julian stepped forward.

"That wasn't fair! Uncle Gray, you scared us then!"

"Sorry! I had to!" He still carried on giggling.

I stared at the group for while as they began to relax and laugh. I didn't know how long I was stood there but I suddenly remembered that I had been gone too long and Maria would be looking for me.

"Well I better be going... " I murmured and lifted a hand to wave at them. Gray turned to me and his smile wavered but still remained," why don't you hang out with us for a while. I'll get these guys to apologise for disrupting you,"

I shook my head," no thanks it doesn't matter. I have to go back..."

Julian ran up to me," Robin, please don't go! We were having fun and didn't you want to get to Fairy Tail?"

"I did but you guys seem to be busy and I don't want to disturb you,"

"You won't disturb us! Come on! Please? I'm sure Gray wouldn't mind." Said Elwyn as he stepped forward.

"Fine, I'll come with you by I have to say bye to the village and get my stuff." I started moving back to town but turned back again," Stay here, I'll be fifteen minutes,"

* * *

As the group of people watched the young girl walk away from them, they all wondered how she could be happy one moment then sad the next. Her playful attitude often disappeared into a shy one as soon as someone new came.

Gray looked at the seven children as they started to lounge on the grass then he smelt something terrible looked around wondering what it was. He spotted two Narak bodies laying on the ground. One had a wound that looked like it was from an arrow and the other body had been slashed in two.

"Guys, why are there two dead Naraks?" He asked them as he sat on the grass.

Lana spoke up first," It was Robin,"

Julian carried on from her," I saw her come down the mountain with the male Narak following her. She killed it using Ice Make."

"Then when we were talking to her, she sensed the female then shot it with the arrow." Explained Alf.

His brother finished for him," She seemed to know the magic really well but when we asked her she said she just knew what to do."

"How do you guys know her?"

"She's the girl I saved on my last mission with Mira,"

Gray's eyes widened as he knew his first impression was correct. The nine year old looked exactly like Lucy, except she had blue-black hair like him. The hair was the giveaway: the girl was his daughter. The daughter that he always wanted.

"She seems really... nice," was all he said as he thought through what was going through his head - what would he say to her? Would he tell her who he was? Should he tell her who he was?

"She is really nice! And pretty!" Julian said. He earned a few knowing looks from the older children.

"Julian likes Robin! Julian likes Robin!" Alf and Elwyn started calling.

"I do not! I just think she is pretty. What's wrong with that?"

The twins looked away stifling a giggle," nooothing..."

Julian sighed and started sulking. It wasn't long before Robin returned.

* * *

When I came back I saw Julian sat away from the group with a moody face on, he was creating an ice flower then melting it; letting the water drip through his fingers before starting the process again. He looked very calm and relaxed like it was an exercise for meditation. The others were sat in a circle talking about different types of magic.

It was Lana who noticed me first and waved me over. I did as she said and sat down on the grass next to her, it seemed Gray was in the middle of talking about one of his adventures when he was younger.

"... So I'm waiting in the main square of the town for Natsu when Erza came stomping round the corner..."

"My mom doesn't stomp! She simply has heavy steps!" Jessie interrupted. Edward told her to be quiet before he let Gray carry on.

"So Erza came round the corner and spotted me waiting there. She asked me where Natsu was. I told her that he had bailed and that she should go look for him at his house. When she arrived she found him and Happy fast asleep."

"What happened to Natsu?" Asked Lili.

"Well, Erza wasn't very happy that he was late for our meeting so instead of leaving him to sleep with Happy, she punched him across the room and he landed with a massive bang." We all started to laugh," that was the last time Natsu ever slept in." Once he had finished Gray stood up and we all joined him," Ok that's enough lounging about for one day we have to go finish our mission then we can camp out under the stars." Lili, Lana, Alf and Elwyn cheered with me as I loved camping out in the fresh air.

"So you like camping too, Robin?" Asked Alf who was stood next to me.

"Yes I love it! My mom used to let me camp out in the fields near our town- she showed me the world of The Stars." I noticed that Julian was still sulking a few metres away from us," what's up with Julian?"

"Oh don't mind him. He's just being moody because we teased him about something." Said Elwyn. I wanted to comfort him but before I could, Gray called to him.

"Julian, come on now they were only joking!" He didn't budge," Julian! I'll tell Robin the really embarrassing story about you and the fluffy pillow." Once he said this Julian jumped up and scurried over to Gray; begging him to not tell me the story.

I was interested now," what about the Fluffy Pillow Story?"

"It's nothing! Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Julian said as he ran to catch up to Alf and Elwyn who were heading up the mountain with the others.

Soon it was just me and Gray left. I took the time to study him. He didn't look much older than he did in the magazine of my mom's: he had grow some stubble on his chin which seemed to make him more mature. As I watched him, he unconsciously took off his shirt in one swift moment. At first I was confused but then I remembered reading about Gray's stripping habit. It kind of reminded me of when I used to strip all the time when I was little but I seemed to have grown out of it.

"So what are you guys doing in Dicktery Peaks, anyway?" I began as we followed the others up the mountain.

It was as if I had knocked him out of his thoughts as he mumbled something about family and daughters but once he realised that I had spoken to him he quickly snapped out of it.

"What did you say?"

"I asked what you guys were doing here anyway?"

"Oh... Julian and the twins wanted to go on a mission so I offered to supervise them. They ended up bringing four other people too."

"What kind of mission are you doing?"

"A scavenger one. We look for a specific item for the client, find it then take it back for the reward."

"Oh. Cool, what are you looking for? I kinda know this place."

"The Wicket Globe Flower? Apparently it has a large rarity and we've been asked to find seven."

"Wicket Globes? They are the most rarest in Fiore! Did your client say why he wanted them?"

"No, not really just that it was very important."

"Oh," was all I said as we made our way to the flower beds again. The others were all running everywhere and looking in the flowers- some of them were waving the Wicket Globes in the air proclaiming they had found one.

Lili and Lana were working together and managed to find one but Elwyn snatched it out of Lana's grasp.

"Hey! Elwyn, give that back! We found it first!" Exclaimed Lana. Elwyn stuck his tongue out at them and scampered away. Lili looked really sad, and her sweet calm exterior made her look cute. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I know we don't know each other that well but you can have my Wicket Globe." I reached into my bag and pulled out the flower I had picked earlier that day. When I held it out to her she started smiling.

"Thanks, Robin-Gray," she whispered quietly. I smiled then walked back to my spot next to Gray.

"That was kind of you." He said.

"I don't like people who look sad so I cheer them up," I replied with a smile. He smiled back and I felt happy inside, it was a good feeling of wanting him to smile for me but I didn't know why.

Our moment was ruined when Edward came running up to us," Gray, I don't think there are any more in this area,"

I pointed further up towards the peak," try up there, the further you go up the more you'll find."

He grinned at me," thanks Robin," he walked away again and told everyone where to go.

Suddenly I got a weird feeling, like something was upset or out of place but I decided to ignored it.

Gray started to follow them up the mountain but I hung back and didn't copy him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing I just want to do something first,"

He nodded then carried on walking. I felt the funny feeling again and waited for him to be far enough away before looking around.

The wind whistled through the branches in the trees and the grass moved with the air. The clouds slowly made their way across the sky as the sun glazed over the landscape. With the eyes nothing looked wrong but my body knew something wasn't right. I laid on the floor and listened patiently. Soon I felt tired and my eyes started to close.

_Darkness. Cold. Damp. Something trickles on my foot and I screamed. My voice echoed around the empty abyss until it disappeared completely._

_"Gods are the almighty beings of this world, little one." Gasped out a voice. It was high pitched and belonged to a girl," they control you, your friends, your magic and your fate." A figure appeared in the darkness only a faint light showed her features. She was young, around fifteen, with black hair that went all around her head. She had black lips and a long tongue like a snake's slipped out of them with a hiss," you can't stop the Gods! Olympus can't be stopped! Not by you or your puny mother!"_

I woke with a jolt and realised I had fallen asleep. The dream seemed so real but I just pushed it out my head as a lack of sleep side-effect.

I climbed off of the ground and placed my bag along with my magic book and other stuff on my shoulder then walked after the others. This story has only just begun.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please review and I'll get all inspired!**

**PeppyXY**


	8. Lucy, Edward and Lucille Heart

Action packed chapter for you guys! There are a lot of cliffhangers so if you **don't like them I apologise. At the end I will happily answer any questions and if you want a response tell me on a review! Enjoy!**

**PeppyXY**

* * *

Lucy weaved through the tables at the cafe and smiled at the new customer whose entrance was announced by the bell on the door.

She wiped down the counter and stacked away the empty trays. Judy walked past her and started to serve the new customer forcing a smile.

Lucy studied him for a bit. He was tall - much taller than her even when she was wearing heels. He had black jeans and a black shirt on. Lucy could see that his arms were covered in tattoos of dragons and what seemed to be godly figures fighting each other.

She winced before continuing her observation of him. His face had a massive scar across his eye that resembled a lightning bolt and as he spoke, Lucy saw a flash of gold in his mouth - a golden tooth.

Once he had ordered, he moved toward a table and sat down; pulling out a small book and beginning to read.

"Lucy, you're staring," Judy said as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Judy. I just felt something strange about him."

"It's alright darlin'. How's Robin doing? Is she still too ill to come outside?"

Lucy hesitated before answering her. Robin had been gone two weeks and Lucy was worried about her. She hadn't told anyone that she had no idea where her daughter was.

It was confusing and scary for her as her daughter had left without a word. At first she thought that it was because she had told her the truth about everything but as time progressed and she reread the note over and over again, she realised that her daughter was growing up and needed to be set free.

Even with this is mind, as a mother she still over thought all the possible things that could go wrong with her daughter when she was on her own.

"She's getting better, Judy. She can move around for a bit now but she still needs rest." Lucy started to make the coffee order that Judy had handed to her.

"That's good. She's been through a lot recently. Ruth made some cakes, can she come round to give them to her?" Judy reached into the cake cabinet and pulled out an Almond Bake for the gentleman.

"No! No! No!" The outburst scared Judy a little," um what I mean is Robin doesn't want to be disturbed..."

"... Ok." Judy said and placed the cake on a tray as Lucy placed the black coffee on it as well.

"Maybe another time?" Pleaded the blonde to avoid the awkward situation.

"Sure. Now take this. The customer is waiting." Lucy nodded then picked up the tray and carefully manoeuvred between the tables until she reached the right one.

"Here you go sir. Your black coffee and an almond bake." She smiled as she placed the items in front of him. The guy looked from his book and stared at his waitress.

"Is something the matter?" She queried when he didn't acknowledge her sentence. He shook his head and Lucy turned back towards the counter without hesitation.

Suddenly she felt something grab her wrist and yank her backwards. She fell against a solid body and realised it was the man she had just served. His hand produced a knife and found its way to her neck. Lucy heard Judy scream and plates smash.

"Lucy Heartfilia, former Mage and mother to one kid. Where is it?"

Lucy dared not to move for the knife was pinned tight up to her neck and she knew that if she moved she would have a deep cut across it.

"I... I don't know what you are on about." She stuttered, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her further into him.

"Yes you do, tell me! The gods are waiting!" She whimpered at his harshness and glanced over at Judy who stood paralysed from the experience. Lucy mouthed the word," Run!" And the woman scampered out the back entrance.

"Empress... The gods don't like it when you waste their time or steal important artefacts from them! TELL ME!"

Lucy squirmed," no! The gods will never have it! It is gone! Destroyed! It was too dangerous for Earthland."

He started to move out the cafe, dragging her behind him. His knife still up against her throat," Your lying! The gods are not fond of lying but eventually you will tell us the truth!"

There was a flash of bright light and the two people were gone.

* * *

After everyone had found seven Wicket Globe Flowers all together, we found a nice place to camp out. It was by a small creek in the forest and the water rippling down the stream was soothing.

The boys helped Gray set up three tents: one for girls, one for the boys and one for Gray. Meanwhile, Jessie and I were sent to look for firewood.

She moved on ahead of me in a leader type walk, not once bothering to slow down. I wasn't the fittest person but I managed to stay at least within two metres of her.

Strangely it looked as if she knew where to go and soon she was slowing down and searching around. I followed her example and leant down to pick up bits of wood and branches off the floor. We stayed silent until there was a crunching sound behind us and Jessie swiftly stood and turned. I saw her relax when she recognised her brother but she abruptly returned to a scowl on her face and began again to collect firewood.

"I told you not to sneak up on me. I sometimes can't control what happens when you do."

"Sorry... But it's in my nature." My face scrunched up in confusion; his nature? I thought he was a shy boy. I carefully moved over to another clump of wood and began departing the worthless twigs from the useful branches.

When Jessie didn't acknowledge his statement, he stepped forward," I'm sorry but... Lili and Lana went to find something that they had dropped earlier and it was just me... And them..."

"So you came here?" His sister said as she removed herself from the task at hand and moved over to her brother; taking his hand in hers," what did you do?"

I must have been forgotten for they didn't tell me to leave at this family gesture.

"Nothing, I came after you straight away so I didn't get the... feeling." Edward glanced at me shortly and I saw a look of regret on his face as if what he had done was shameful. So I excused myself so brother and sister could talk in private.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and expected it to be Edward but when I turned I saw it was Jessie. The look she wore on her face was confusing and hard to read.

"Don't go... He's okay around us. Carry on collecting the wood. We should have enough soon."

Now, I felt guilty at the thought of trying to leave so I followed her orders and returned to my job. She looked back at her brother.

"I'm sure, they wouldn't avoid you if they knew the truth. Dad was okay with the thought of you... Being what you are."

"I'm only ten. Why is this happening to me?" He sighed heavily and I glanced up at him. His posture was different than earlier which had been hunched over and face bent towards the floor; now his back was straight and I could see the details of his tattoo across the eye. It was a curvy diamond in a maroon colour that clashed with his hair. The edges of it looked smooth and nothing like an actual tattoo would do; he must've been born with it.

"I'm sure, you'll be liked." She smiled a sibling smile at him before moving away from him with a push," now go away I was busy."

She switched back to her annoyed facade and scooped up her pile of branches. I stood after picking up all of mine.

Her brother sunk his head again and turned to return to the group. I quickly scurried over to him and called out his name.

"I don't know what your talking about but I know this. Whoever you are, whatever you do, you are yourself and if no one can live with that then they don't deserve you." I quoted after hearing my mom say it to every person she saw upset about something.

He smiled at me but after awhile his lips quivered and he speed on ahead; leaving me with his sister again.

"He may be older than me but I still feel like his older sister." Came her voice from in front of me when we set off back. It was full of sarcasm but also care.

"I never had a sibling, it was just my mom and me. I may not know from experience but I know you are a good sister, even if you don't show it very much," I couldn't see her face so I didn't know for sure but I kind of knew her lips lifted at my comment.

* * *

When we returned to camp the twins were busy running around trying to catch fireflies with their hands. Julian was sat with his Uncle, looking at what kind of ice sculptures they could make. Lili, Lana and Edward were sat with a book in their hands.

The sun was setting on the horizon as we arrived and Gray looked thankful that we were back with a heat source to keep warm.

I set my pack of wood on the ground in front of the tents then moved over to where Edward and the other girls were.

"What you reading guys?" Lana glanced up at me with a excited look in her eyes.

"Re-reading more like! I'm addicted to this author's writing!" She turned back to her book and read a few pages before turning back to me," it's called 'God's Dunes'. Have you read it?"

"The name rings a bell. Who's the author?" I asked as I joined them on the grass.

Lana read some more pages, her action wasn't rude as I had interpreted at first; it was more like she was researching the answer within the pages. When she finally answered, I gave a little gasp at her words," Lucille Heart,- she's my favourite! My mom loves her works too. Have you read it?"

Yes- I'd read it. I'd read it thousand of times because she was my favourite author and she was my mom.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you liked it! **

**What's going to happen to Lucy?**

**What's Edward's secret?**

**What will everyone say to Lucille Heart?**

**Review please, sometimes I get sad and feel like no one appreciates my writing so even a little 'That was good," or "update!" Will do. **

**Thanks,**

**PeppyXY**


	9. Truth?

**I'm so so sorry x I've been on holiday and even though I've been writing them I've been begging Angie to proof read but she's been busy with school work. Hope I can make it up to with this chapter xx Remember to REVIEW! **

* * *

_Previously on The Daughter..._

_"Lucy Heartfilia, former Mage and mother to one kid. Where is it?"_

_"Empress... The gods don't like it when you waste their time or steal important artefacts from them! TELL ME!"_

_"I told you not to sneak up on me. I sometimes can't control what happens when you do." _

_"Nothing, I came after you straight away so I didn't get the... feeling."_

_" Lucille Heart,- she's my favourite! My mom loves her works too. Have you read it?"_

_Yes- I'd read it. I'd read it thousand of times because she was my favourite author and she was my mom. _

* * *

"Oh... Yes I've read it. It's about the young Mage on a journey to find the Olympus Temple in the Dunes of the Gods, right?"

"Yep, the sequel just came out and so we are reading the whole series again!"

"Cool." I reached out for it," can I have a quick look?" She nodded and placed the book in my hands. I then began to flick to the front of the book- hopefully these guys hadn't seen the dedication. She always dedicates it to me and tells me that the character is based on me.

When I reached the page, I was right as it said, 'To my darling daughter, Robin-Gray. I love you with all my heart and wish that you use this book to save the world from disaster in your own way. Xx

A sudden whoosh of dread washed over me as I thought of my mother sitting at home with her head in hands crying. My eyes started watering and I quickly handed Lana her book back; standing up while doing so.

I hoped that the guys didn't notice my break down as I thanked them and moved away. Gray had started the fire just as the last aspect of sun had disappeared and I suddenly remembered the fire from the barn. It didn't make me feel any better.

Gray smiled at me but I abruptly turned my head away so I could hide my tears. Mom's message made me wonder what she had in mind when she wrote it.

I sat on the ground away from the fire and pulled my knees up against my chest and leant my head on them. I couldn't seem to stop crying and the more I did the more I felt bad for leaving my mom on her own.

"Robin?" It was Julian's voice. I felt his hand on my shoulder and was grateful to feel some warmth from something other than fire.

I swiftly rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up at him. The fire was reflected on his face and I saw how pale he really was. His white hair was spiked upwards and in all directions and the blue streaks moved like waves in the crackling light. He looked like the iceberg that the sun touches first in the morning.

"What's wrong, princess?" He pushed his finger up against the bottom of my nose to push my head up. I smiled at the nickname he gave. It was the name he gave me before he knew that my name was Robin.

"I... I um... It's the fire. I'm scared of the fire." I said; substituting my fear for the actual truth.

He looked at me for second with wide eyes then glanced over to the fire. Everyone was laughing about something that Alf had said as they sat round the warming ember.

"Yeah, us Ice Make people don't tend to like it. Uncle Gray fights with Natsu all the time just because he's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"He does?!" I glanced over at the blue haired mage and remembered the Sorcerer Magazine spread; recalling my reaction to the picture of the salmon haired teenager. This must be the case with all Ice Make mages.

"Yep. They fought until recently when Gray suddenly shouted at him. We still don't know what was wrong."

"I've hated fire for all my life. It makes me uncomfortable and too warm. Sometimes I have an urge to take my clothes off but that's stupid," he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... stupid."

"Anyway, I just need some time alone." I could see he was down-hearted by my comment but he still gave me a smile and squeezed my hand with his.

"Okay, just call me if you need me." He said as he walked casually over to the others. I saw Elwyn gesture towards me with a concerned look on his face. Many of the others looked concerned too. Julian said something and pointed at the fire.

I turned away and faced the creek. The water calmed my feelings and I began to clear my mind.

I didn't realise how long I was staring at the water because soon the warmth of the fire fell off of my back. The glow diminished with a low hiss and I was left alone in the dark.

I looked up at the stars at looked for the twelve constellations of the Zodiac. I saw my sign of Leo and smiled. Uncle Loke told me about my sign when I was younger. He told me that when your a Leo, the lion will forever look after you.

"Look after me, Loke." I whispered then let my eyes wander back down the stream.

"He looked after your mom a lot back when I still knew her." I swiftly turned and saw Gray stood behind me with a gentle look on his face.

My eyes returned to the creek again," did they tell you?" I said; referring to him knowing who my mom was.

He sunk down to the ground next to me," no not really, I kind of knew when I first saw you. You're the spitting image of your mom well apart from the hair."

"Uncle Loke said that too once. I was playing dress up in mom's closet and found a blue top and small skirt of hers from when she was a teenager. It was much too big for me but Uncle Loke said I still looked exactly like my mom." My face sunk at the thought of mom.

"Is she the reason you're upset?" He asked as he leant forward and rested his arm on his kneecap.

"... No. Is that what Julian said?"

"No, he said you were afraid of the fire."

"Then why are you convinced I'm concerned about my mom?"

"I'm an adult, Robin, I can tell when you're afraid and when you're upset. This time you weren't afraid of anything."

I gave up trying to cover him with the smokescreen of my fear of fire," I ran away two weeks ago." I stated - not expecting him to reply to the statement but his voice appeared once more.

"Why?"

I turned to look at him. He was staring off into the forest," I wanted to bring her back to her family. I think she deserved that."

"You wanted to bring her back to Fairy Tail?"

I nodded," Yeah. And now I'm regretting leaving her alone. She may have all her spirits with her but I still worry."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"Yeah," I started to tear up again at the sound of care in his voice. He sounded like mom. Soon I was crying fully again and I leant over and placed my head on Gray's chest.

"Shh..." He began to stroke my hair gently," if you want we can go see your mom."

My head shot up and I stared at him with watery eyes," really?"

"Yeah, we can go meet the client and give him these flowers then go to your town. I'm sure the guys won't mind." He said as he gesture back towards the tents where everyone was now asleep.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" After my gesture he slowly placed his arms on my back and hugged me too. It was warm and cosy like something I had been missing has just returned.

"You're welcome..." His voice was shaky and nervous.

I pulled away," is something wrong?"

He looked into my eyes," yes. I have to tell you something."

"Ok..."

He struggled slowly with his words; deciding if telling me was the correct thing to do, "I'm... Um how do I say this? Um... I think I'm your..."

* * *

**There you go! Please tell me of any mistakes in my work- it would be very helpful. I'd love some feed back , really love some feed back. Xx**

**Thanks x**

**PeppyXY **


	10. Talks

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review because it means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chappie too! **

* * *

"Robin?" Gray's sentence was covered by Jessie's voice. She was climbing out of the tent with a worried look on her face when she spotted us, she sighed thankfully then questioningly stared at Gray," oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were busy."

Gray stood up,"It's ok. I'll tell Robin later, you girls get some sleep, we're up early in the morning." He walked past Jessie and climbed into his own tent.

I watched as Jessie wandered over to me. She was still wearing her armour so obviously hadn't decided to go to sleep yet.

"I wanted to talk to you but you seemed upset all night. Are you okay?"

"I'm better. Gray helped me through it."

"That's good." She weaved her fingers in with the green flecks of grass and tugged at them as she spoke," did I interrupt anything important?"

I glanced back at Gray's tent," not really. It depended on what he was going to tell me,"

We stayed silent for a while," You and him are very much alike."

Her comment shocked me," What?"

"I said, you and him are very much alike. You both care for others without hesitation but when it comes to your own pain you leave yourselves to suffer alone."

"Really?" I stole another glance at the worn tent of Gray's.

"Yep, did Julian tell you about Natsu?"

"Yes, well sort of,"

"About two weeks ago, Natsu began his usual insult for Gray who was in the guild sulking. Instead of replying with a witty comment, Gray told him that he was not in the mood and aimed an icicle spike at his head. It missed but everyone was surprised at how much Gray was angry." She sighed," we still don't know what was up with him,"

"Wow! So he just cracked?"

"Yes, which is my point whatever he was suffering with he didn't bother to tell anyone about it. Like you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you sat here most of the night, sulking. You didn't let any one of us in but when Gray comes to speak to you, you immediately relate to him and he understands."

"Oh..." I murmured. It was strange. I didn't know that the carefree adult was suffering inside as he looked so happy and fun. Now I noticed all the little sighs and mindless stares into the trees that he had been doing throughout the whole day.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for Edward. You really helped him today."

"It's ok. My mom was a caring woman and I watched everyday as she cheered up all her customers with a simple sentence."

"I wish I could meet her- she sounds great."

"Oh, you can Gray said we could go see her after we've visited the client."

"Really? Yes, I don't have to go home tomorrow."

"Why don't you want to go home?" I said as I stood up. She joined me in a swift movement.

"Well both me and my mom love cakes and I kind of ate hers. So she's going to kill me."

I chuckled as we climbed into our tent quietly. Lili and Lana were fast asleep with their arms wrapped around my mother's book. I smiled inside, mom would be proud that her book reached Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to an empty tent. I could hear voices laughing and chatting just outside. It must have been late morning judging by the sun's rays in the sky.

The sheets in the tent were all folded neatly and mine were still splayed all over my body. My mother's book was atop Lana's pile of sheets so I reached over for it. It was worn and had been read many times. The edges of some pages had been turned up to mark them. I opened the book to the first one and saw Lana had drawn a question mark in grey pencil. I rubbed my finger over it then tuned to the next marked page. It was the same.

After checking all the pages, I recalled the question mark drawing twelve times. I wondered what Lana was doing with them so decided to ask her later as I placed he book back on her stack of sheets.

I exited the tent and was met with bright light that my eyes had to adjust to at first.

"Hey, Robin. Are you feeling better?" Asked Lili with her quiet voice.

"Yes, Thanks for asking." I walked over to them as Jessie held out a plate of fruit for me. I took it from her and sat down next to Julian on the grass.

"We were going through what's happening today." explained Gray," now you're here let me continue. So... Where was I?"

"The client's house..." Prompted Lana.

"Of course. We will then head to the client's house, drop off the flowers and get our reward. "

"Woo!" Shouted the twins.

"Okay guys. Next we will be going with Robin to see her mother. " everyone looked at me with wide eyes apart from Jessie and Gray who knew.

I mumbled," hi," and waved my fingers.

"Now, that is done and Robin is out of her tent we can pack away and take the next carriage ride, outta here!"

We spent an hour getting everything ready as Alf started to mess around with his twin near the tents. He managed to fall and slam into the tent knocking it over. So we had to clear up the mess and sort the tents out again.

Gray called for a carriage and soon we were all sat uncomfortably on a red seat inside it. I sat in between Julian and Alf who was squashed into Edward. Edward was looking out the window with a queasy expression on his face and every so often he would glance at Alf in wonder. Julian was sat next to Elwyn who had been squashed into the wall. On the other side of the carriage were the other girls and Gray.

Lana and Lili were sat with a book in their hands. I couldn't tell what they were reading but they seemed excited about it. Jessie was sat opposite her brother and she stared at him with a stern glare; like she was telling him to hold on.

"So where do you live Robin?" Asked Alf who was staring at me with such childlike interest.

"Thurnsca, it's somewhere in the province of Doncastria."

"Wow! Is it nice?" Elwyn asked as he leant forward to see me.

"Yeah, there are wide fields of grass and beautiful meadows on the outskirts and in the afternoon, you can go to the main square and watch Mewto with his puppets."

"It sounds amazing," said Lili as she looked up from her book.

"It is... But because we are so prosperous we often get bandits and crooks trying to steal from us and..." I looked down from everyone and let my eyes wander onto my lap.

"So... What's your mom like?"

When Julian lightly changed the subject off of the bandits and my experience with them, I looked up again," she is so kind and generous. If anyone doesn't have enough jewels for a coffee or something like that she buys them one and doesn't ask for anything in return."

"Wow! I wish my mom did that..." Mumbled Julian who has a frown on his face.

"Yeah, mine too," agreed Alf.

"Well, until recently I thought Mom used to tell me everything."

"What happened?" Asked Lana, who slotted her book into her bag. Everyone was now looking at me with interest in their gazes even Edward who had managed to stop looking uneasy and pull his eyes away from the scenery.

"It started one day when I overheard her talking to Uncle Loke about if I had 'it'," emphasised the word 'it' with my hands," I couldn't tell what they were talking about but I knew that there was something they weren't telling me.

"Then when they told me about mom's past I got the sense they were holding something back. It really upset me."

"That's weird, I've never known Lucy keep a big secret." Gray pointed out and all the others stared at him.

"You knew Robin's mom?" They all called.

"Yeah, I was on a team with her, Natsu, Wendy and Erza." He said smuggly.

"Here," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the Sorceror's Magazine that included the special interview with my mom's team. There was a picture of all of them at the back of the interview with some fun facts of the team as a whole.

Lana grabbed the book off of me and started reading.

"Cool! Wendy looks so young!" Julian called out as he glimpsed the picture.

Lana gave out a tiny gasp then a small snort of laughter," I can't believe that..." She murmured then looked up and realised we were all staring at her in confusion.

She then clarified for us," it says that this team was the most destructive team in Fiore."

Gray shook his head," No! These magazines always get it wrong. It was Natsu who started everything so he was the most destructive."

I laughed when I recognised his denial," that's not true," everyone looked at me," it was you and Natsu who destroyed everything." I pulled out the picture of Gray and Natsu fighting among a graveyard of destroyed buildings while my mom watched on.

Everyone stared at it then at Gray who stared at me with a annoyed look in his eyes.

"Uncle Gray why did you and Natsu destroy all the buildings?"

Gray ignored the question and crossed his arms," I'm not talking about it. Guys, shush We're coming up on the client's house now."

* * *

**I'll be all moody if ya don't review...**


	11. Father You left me

**I'm so sorry this is late! I deserve to be punched! Literally. I apologise again but I've had a really shitty month and I hope you can forgive me x**

**Peppy-chan xx**

* * *

Lucy pulled her head up from the soft pillow. The large cymbal rang out through the room; telling her it was time to wake up.

She didn't bother moving to remove herself from the bed or reach for the tray of breakfast that had been left for her to eat.

She knew where she was, she knew why she was there and she knew what was going to happen to her.

There was a large knock on the golden painted oak door in the corner of the room which was white marble and had thin golden pillars all around. There were Greek styled wardrobes and dressers in one corner and a gold and white dressing table and desk opposite the large Queen bed with golden pillars and Greek patterned sheets.

"I know you're awake Empress. The ringing gong always wakes the sleepers up. You should know that."

Lucy groaned at the sound of the voice. It was deep and somber like a low rumble of thunder. She could recognise it anywhere - Arc Esteban but to everyone he was known as Ares.

The door was unlocked and the named man walked into the room. He was much taller than the guy who had come to collect Lucy at the cafe. He reached eight feet with a large frame of muscles that joined his front. He had blond hair and on top of his head he wore a golden helmet. He wore black leather pants and had deep bronze skin.

"Empress... Should I be angry or happy that you're back?"

"Incredibly scared..." She murmured with venom behind the words.

"Scared? Are you feeling okay honey? You don't seem to remember who I am." He walked over to the bed and leant over the blonde woman who was covering her face with her hair.

"I know who you are, Ares."

"That's good. I don't want you to forget." A wicked grin slipped onto his face.

"But I still know you should be scared." Lucy didn't need to look up to know that a smug face had attached itself to his features.

"How did you like my boy Eros? He's my new disciple. The gods knew we had to send someone you didn't know and of course I thought Eros would be perfect."

Lucy sighed," is that even his real name?"

"Of course not, ya think I could let my disciple go around with the name Eugene? Urgh! Oh no, Empress, don't even think about that. Eros is cool... I'm keeping him."

Lucy glanced up at him," stop calling me Empress. It's not me anymore."

"Empress is you. You will forever be known as Empress even when you are in the wrath of the gods."

Lucy spat into his face," they don't control me anymore."

Ares stood straight and his eyes beamed down at her," Empress, the gods Control, Decide For and Threaten us. Whether you like it or not. You are Empress and you are the one inside the prophecy."

The god like man turned swiftly; a clank of celestial keys sounded from his belt with the movement. Then he stormed out of the room and the door banged loudly behind him...

* * *

The client was a disgusting fellow. He was short and only reached about half way up Gray. He was losing his hair so his balding head was covered with a few strands left from a combover. He also owned a sly grin on top of fat lips that were pouting outward near some plump red cheeks.

"So you've returned. And you seem to have picked up a hitchhiker too!..." He licked his lips slowly and stared down at me. His beady eyes seemed to look through me and at something else.

His sight was interrupted by Gray who stepped in front of me protectively," yes we have but would you mind not staring at her so mischievously, you're making her uncomfortable.

The client straightened his back and fiddled with his tie," of course, sorry. Have you brought my flowers?" The short man rubbed his hands together swiftly and stepped towards Lili who had been chosen to carry the pouch of flowers.

She gulped heavily and nodded," Yes, Mister Bearmund. Here you are..." Her voice was quiet and shaking like a leaf as she held out the worn pouch.

He smiled a wide grin and snatched the bag from her quickly. She gasped with fear and shuffled over to Lana who placed her arms around Lili and stared at the man.

Bearmund turned back towards Gray who held out his hand sharply. The man sneered but still reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large pouch. He checked the contents before placing it carefully on Gray's palm.

"There you go, Fullbuster. You're lucky I gave you the whole amount..." The man eyed Gray slowly, who turned away and started to walk out of the massive house. He placed his arm on Lili's back and rubbed it gently. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Come on guys lets get going..." He murmured to us and we all made our way outside. I turned back and saw the client watching me closely. I quickly turned around again and tried to catch up to the others.

Once we had left the client's lands, we all let out a deep sigh we hadn't realised, we'd been holding.

"He was so creepy..." Alf said with a shudder.

"Like the little old guy who sits on the corner of our street," Elwyn added.

"What's so wrong with ?" Asked Lana.

"He just watches..." Replied Elwyn. There was silence for a while before we all bits out laughing.

"Okay guys, come on we better start heading over to Robin's place." Gray stated as he stated aimlessly out of the window. He looked pained.

* * *

We decided to take the train to Thurnsca as it was the less squished way to travel. We were in a large booth with enough space on the seats for each of us without getting squished. Edward was much happier now.

It was quiet and all you could hear was the rattle of the train on the tracks. The girls were reading and Jessie was sleeping on her brother's shoulder who was looking out the window. Alf, Elwyn an Julian had left the compartment to go find the food cart and Gray was looking down at himself still with a pained look on his face.

Meanwhile I had found the magic book and started reading again. I decided to look for any information on what my mystery gold glitter was. I analysed each page carefully for any hint of something similar. Once I reached the last page I gave up but something caught my eye.

The last page of the book had two pages. It had a tiny slit at the top like a file pouch. I made sure no one was looking at me before I slipped my tiny hand inside the pages.

I felt a small clump of papers and pulled one out. It was another photograph with worn edges so had been looked at a lot.

On the back it had two names written in fancy writing I'd recognise anywhere as my mom's. One was her name with a 'L' that was curly at the bottom. When I saw the other name I gasped with a loud voice and the people in cabin all looked at me.

"Sorry..." I muttered and they all returned to what they were doing. The second name was a curly version of Gray with a tiny heart next to it. I looked up at him curiously then back down to the picture.

I turned it over and almost gasped again when I saw it. Mom was sat on a single bed next to a younger looking Gray. They were taking a picture together and Gray was holding the camera. But what really got me was the look of surprise on mom's face as Gray planted a kiss on her cheek during the picture.

It looked sweet and fluffy. I wondered what the story was behind it and if the gesture was a silly joke or it meant something more. I rubbed my finger over the smiling caption of my mom then looked up at Gray again. He was handsome with a jagged edge of someone who had been worrying about something for quite some time. His hair was the same shade as mine and hadn't been cut in ages.

"What's so interesting about me?" He said.

I quickly moved the picture out of his view and looked at him blankly," I... Nothing..."

He smiled then began to use his magic to create still objects.

I placed the picture back into the pouch and pulled another one out. Mom was stood wearing a large gold helmet headdress. She had a shiny gold dress that only reached the middle of her thigh and the top of it had a wraparound on her neck. She looked rather regal. Stood next to her were two men. One I recognised as Grandpa Jude but the other was an exceptionally tall man who wasn't wearing a shirt and had black leather pants on. He had golden skin and wore a wide smile.

Mom looked younger than she did in the other photos I had of her. Then I reached into the pouch again and pulled out another picture which was similar to the other one apart from My grandpa wasn't there and mom looked older- she also had a Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand.

I tapped Gray on the shoulder and he looked down at me. I held out the second picture," do you know who this is? Mom seemed to know him when she was in Fairy Tail?"

Gray glanced at the photo, I noticed a sudden flash of anger spread across his face as he admired it. After a while, he bit his lip and shook his head," nope sorry, I don't think I've ever seen him before."

I placed them back in the pouch," oh," I sighed and closed the book. I wondered what secrets mom had been keeping from everyone. She must have known this guy from before she joined Fairy Tail.

Soon Alf, Elwyn and Julian came back from their little journey into the train. Julian slumped down next to me.

"Hey Robin."

"Hi Julian, what's up?" I placed my magic book into my bag as I spoke.

"Alf and Elwyn were teasing me about..." He looked at me then away again," about something and I'm sulking..." He slumped back against the seat with a sigh.

"You shouldn't sulk you know. It will give you wrinkles." I flicked his forehead with my fingers and he flinched.

"Hey!"

"You always sulk!" I muttered as I flicked his forehead again.

"Stop it! I do not sulk!" He sighed heavily and crossed his arms; turning away from me in the process. Then he turned his head back to me curiously," how would you know I've been sulking, anyway?"

I moved my head closer to his and his eyes opened wide," because you got loads of wrinkles!" I blew lightly on her face and his pushed me away gently.

"Stop it! Don't come so close like that!"

"Sorry but you're definitely sulking now and you shouldn't be."

He didn't reply to my statement and stayed silent," you remind me of my mom," I said.

"How?"

"Whenever I asked her about my dad, she refused to talk to me and she started to sulk. It's how I found out sulking gives you wrinkles. Because she told me." I turned from him and relived the memory in my mind.

"Who is your dad? I haven't heard you mention him much."

"Oh..." A sudden feeling of dread washed over me. I didn't like talking about my father, it reminded me of all the times I had been the girl without both parents.

There was the incident on Father's Day when it was the street festival and all the children had to bring their dad's to play for the games. I was sat for the whole time on a bench by the side of the parade all alone. Some people even sneered at me.

Then when I asked mom why my dad wasn't there, she simply ruffled my hair and said she would tell me when I'm older.

The next incident was two years later when I was six. It was parents day and my mom was sick with the flu. So I couldn't bring her in to do a presentation on her job but the policy was if one parent couldn't do it the other parent should.

And because I didn't know my dad, I turned up without anyone. From then on I was known as the girl whose father left.

As I relived all these moments, I wished that I would know who my father was soon because I felt empty inside.

"My father? He's... Well..."

"Gone?" I looked up at Julian and nodded slowly.

"He was never around... To be honest I've never even met him."

Julian placed his arm round me carefully and hugged me to him. I didn't cry though. I'd cried enough over this matter and I'd promised myself I wasn't going to cry again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please review and if you spot a mistake tell me and I'll correct it x **

**Thanks x **

**Peppy-chan x **


End file.
